robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/All-Stars
The Seventh Wars - All-Stars was the third Robot Wars All-Stars Championship, and was held near the end of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring the All-Stars tournament was broadcast on March 21, 2004 on Five. Competing robots The tournament was to be between robots from teams that had competed in five or more series, but only seven such robots were available to compete. Bulldog Breed had taken severe damage in its battle with X-Terminator, and X-Terminator itself had taken damage in its battles with Typhoon 2 and Tornado. Spawn Again was missing due to its destroyed flipper, and Terrorhurtz, having not entered in the Seventh Wars, was not able to enter despite having fought in five wars regardless. Supernova, Ming Dienasty, S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Thermidor 2 were notably absent as well, but for unknown reasons. Dantomkia, as a two time semi-finalist, was included to make up the numbers. *Pussycat *Panic Attack *Firestorm 5 *Behemoth *King B Powerworks *Bigger Brother *Kat 3 *Dantomkia Eliminators Firestorm 5 vs Kat 3 vs Bigger Brother vs Panic Attack Immediately, all four robots converged on Shunt, and Firestorm 5 slid beneath it and flipped it over. Bigger Brother and Firestorm 5 both attack Shunt again, with Firestorm wedging itself on the wall in the process. Shunt's axe flailed as it tried to self-right, nudging Firestorm off the wall in the process. Refbot cleared the four competing robots away, and Cassius Chrome seized Kat 3 and shoved it along the arena. As it escaped, Firestorm 5 retaliated by pushing Cassius Chrome along the arena, but did not flip it. Cassius Chrome bumped both robots off, and targeted Kat 3 again, shoving them it back towards the arena wall. Panic Attack and Firestorm attacked Cassius Chrome from the sides, causing the sole House Robot to flee. Meanwhile, Refbot activated the pit, and Bigger Brother just managed to drive off it before it descended. As Bigger Brother joined Panic Attack, Refbot drove into the pit, which quickly raised again to let it out. Firestorm and Bigger Brother tried unsuccesfully to flip Cassius Chrome, and Firestorm pushed Panic Attack into Cassius Chrome, shoving them the length of the arena. As Bigger Brother and Kat 3 attacked Cassius Chrome, Kat 3's axe caused the House Robot's eye to fall off. All four robots ganged up on Cassius Chrome. Panic Attack hoisted Cassius Chrome off the ground, before being aided by Bigger Brother. Meanwhile, the drop zone and floor flipper both activated in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the rampaging robots. Cassius Chrome appeared to have lost power as Panic Attack pushed it towards the pit. However, Firestorm 5 suddenly drove itself into the pit after deflecting from an attack on Refbot. Finally, Kat 3 attacked Bigger Brother. As the competing robots finally attacked each other, Bigger Brother tried to push Kat 3 down the pit, but fell in itself. *Qualifying: Kat 3 & Panic Attack Pussycat vs King B Powerworks vs Dantomkia vs Behemoth This battle was rather quick. Pussycat began to carry out its plan to attack King B Powerworks, while Behemoth and Dantomkia circled each other. Dantomkia rammed Behemoth into the arena wall, before sliding in from the back, having failed to get underneath from the front. Dantomkia rushed Behemoth towards another arena wall and flipped it out. Interrupting the battle between Pussycat and King B Powerworks, it pushed King B Powerworks away, leaving Pussycat flailing on its side. King B Powerworks escaped, but as Pussycat landed blows on both robots, King B Powerworks' resistance weakened noticably, and Dantomkia took advantage of the weakness and rammed it into the arena wall, tossing King B Powerworks out. *Qualifying: Dantomkia & Pussycat Semi-Finals Dantomkia vs Panic Attack Prior to this battle, Sir Killalot had leaked oil all over the arena floor, which hampered traction on both robot's wheels. Both robots unsuccessfully rammed each other for a while, until Dantomkia finally got under the side skirts of Panic Attack, tossing it over. Panic Attack showed no signs of self-righting, even though Dantomkia hung back and watched for several moments. Then Dantomkia slid underneath Panic Attack, ran into the arena wall and threw the previous champions out. However, cease was not called, as Dantomkia attacked Dead Metal, flipping it onto its side several times, but not flipping it over. Suddenly Growler and Dead Metal got stuck togeher, immobilised. Dantomkia activated the pit, but cease was called before anything could be achieved. This was the 60th and final Out of the Arena flip in Robot Wars history. *Winner: Dantomkia Pussycat vs Kat 3 Neither robot was able to inflict any visible damage in the opening moments; Kat 3's axe could not land a blow, and Pussycat's blade was not cutting into the armour or weaponry of Kat 3. However, damage to the armour began to become visible, but this was mostly superficial. Kat 3 activated the pit, before ramming Pussycat again. The design of the two robots meant that when they were side by side, neither robot's weapon could land a blow. Kat 3's axe was bent by the cease, which was called when time ran out. It took a fair while for the judges to decide the winner, but they finally went for Pussycat. *Winner: Pussycat Final Dantomkia vs Pussycat It is interesting to note that from the eight robots, the oldest and newest teams were fighting in the final. Dantomkia took superficial damage from Pussycat's weapon, but rammed it into the wall, almost flipping it out. It repeated the flip, but Pussycat just bounced back down. However, Pussycat landed a critical blow on Dantomkia's aerial, which caused Dantomkia to suddenly stop moving. Pussycat hooked it with its blade and dragged it around, activating the pit. It nudged Dantomkia towards the pit, but Cassius Chrome and Mr. Psycho both attacked Pussycat, not allowing it to finish the battle. While the House Robots attacked Pussycat, Refbot counted out Dantomkia. Pussycat attempted to end the battle, but Mr. Psycho shoved it aside and put Dantomkia on the edge of the pit. As Pussycat came charging in to pit Dantomkia, Mr. Psycho turned and pitted both of them, slamming its hammer onto Pussycat while it was in the pit. Pussycat was named as All-Stars champion. *Winner: Pussycat Category:The Seventh Wars Category:All-Stars